De un martes fuera de lo común y una mata de pelo naranja
by Flying Snark
Summary: (...)este acontecimiento evadía, chocaba, saltaba y esquivaba de todas las formas posibles a la vieja rutina de hace seis u ocho años: nunca, desde su internamiento, ocurría nada interesante en el centro médico los martes; podía comprenderse más de un jueves o de un sábado, incluso de un miércoles bajo circunstancias especiales y con los planetas bien alineados, ¿pero de un martes?


**Disclaimer:**_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco así sus personajes ni nada exepto la forma en que se combinan las siguientes palabras. Porque ni de las mismas palabras puedo hacer alarde de pertenencia._

* * *

><p><strong>De un martes fuera de lo común y una mata de pelo naranja<strong>

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación desde la ventana, la suave brisa primaveral se colaba por la abertura de la misma, y un chico peliazul hojeaba despreocupadamente su revista semanal de fútbol; la terapia y los ejercicios del día ya habían terminado y ahora tenía toda una tarde libre por delante.

_Kyousuke debería llegar dentro de un par de horas._

Cambio de página.

_Todos están muy entusiasmados con el Holy Road. Apuesto a que llega con otra historia sobre Tenma haciendo algo estúpido por amor al soccer._

Cambio de página.

_Igual sonríe cuando cuenta anécdotas de Raimon. Últimamente se le nota más alegre._

Si su hermanito era feliz, él era feliz también. Como por osmosis o algo de ese estilo.

Cambio de página.

_Wow, vaya técnica._

Se detuvo en un artículo sobre un nuevo tiro del famoso delantero Fideo Aldena, que resumía el partido amistoso Italia vs. Corea de hace unos cuantos días y mostraba algunas imágenes de su nueva _hissatsu_. Comenzó a leer el texto de una plana y media, ya iba por la mitad cuando una mata de pelo naranja irrumpió a toda velocidad en su habitación y se escondió bajo la cama.

_¿Qué?_

Al menos para él, este acontecimiento evadía, chocaba, saltaba y esquivaba de todas las formas posibles a la vieja rutina de hace seis u ocho años: nunca, desde su internamiento, ocurría nada interesante en el centro médico los martes; podía comprenderse más de un jueves o de un sábado, incluso de un miércoles bajo circunstancias especiales y con los planetas bien alineados, ¿pero de un martes?

Otra cosa que no solía pasar los martes era ver a Fuyuka-san por aquí a esta hora y bajo esas condiciones; al parecer venía a la siga de _el objeto naranja no identificado_. La enfermera llegó tan pronto _lo que fuera que estuviese bajo la cama_ se hubo escondido, venía agitada y se posicionó frente a la única salida del cuarto.

— ¿Entró aquí?—Preguntó apresurada.

— ¿Quién?

— Pelo naranja, ojos verdes. Como de esta altura: —Dijo automáticamente y haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Está interno en el centro, actualmente fugitivo, tercer escape en dos días. Responde al nombre de Taiyou Amemiya.

_¿Pelo naranja…?_

— Uh... No.

La enfermera lo atravesó con su mirada de piedra durante específicamente dos minutos y veintitrés segundos. Los dos minutos y veintitrés segundos más largos de su corta existencia física en este mundo.

— Está bien, gracias.

El muchacho se quedó viendo el pórtico vacío, todavía aturdido por la reciente serie de eventos y terminando de digerir la tormenta de información que le había arrojado la enfermera. Un alarido de _ ¡Taiyou-kun! _retumbó a través de los muros.

— Gracias por cubrirme, amigo.

La voz lo sacó de su estupor, justo a tiempo para ver a la masa de pelo naranja asomándose por un costado de la cama. Sólo que ahora tenía ojos—verdes—, nombre, sonrisa y era un fugitivo.

— No es nada— le respondió con una sonrisa amable—. Nunca vi a Fuyuka-san tan enfurecida.

— Meh, uno se acostumbra—Dijo el otro quitandole importancia, parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. Se frotó una oreja casi inconscientemente. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, creo que ya sabes el mío.

— Tsurugi, Yuuichi Tsurugi. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro.

— ¿Por qué huyes de Fuyuka-san?

— ¡Por esto, —Respondió el fugitivo sacando una pelota de abajo de la cama— para jugar soccer!

Y su sonrisa al terminar de decir esto era tan grande que Yuuichi pensó que podía ver todos sus dientes.

— ¿También te gusta el soccer?—Le preguntó con emoción al notar la revista sobre la cama.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Quieres jugar?

— No puedo.

— Yo tampoco, pero aquí estoy.

— Es diferente, —aclaró Yuuichi en su habitual tono gentil— amo el soccer, pero no puedo jugar. Mis piernas...no me lo permiten.

— Oh.

La atmósfera se tornó un tanto rígida por unos segundos, pero la sonrisa de mil dientes de Taiyou no tardó en regresar a su cara.

— De todas formas podemos practicar un rato.— Dijo al tiempo que le se la lanzaba a la cara.

A lo que el peliazul respondió de forma instintiva con un cabezazo, evitando así de paso una nariz rota y un labio hinchado. Siguieron el juego por un rato, dandose pases con la cabeza y empezando de nuevo cada vez que el balón se caía. Su record era de quince pases consecutivos, habían comenzado nuevamente y ahora iban en los trece.

— Catorce.

— Quin-

La puerta se abrió súbitamente; asustando a los chicos y haciendo que, de alguna forma, la pelota terminara por atravesar la ventana; huyendo, sin duda, de la serie de eventos que estaba a punto de empezar.

— ¡FUYUKA-SAN!— Exclamaron ambos a la vez, horrorizados ante la aparición súbita de la enfermera.

Taiyou corrió a la ventana, dispuesto a seguir el camino trazado por su balón hacia la libertad, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle importantísimo: la habitación de Yuuichi estaba situada tres pisos por sobre el nivel del suelo. Fuyuka—ya experta en el arte de la cacería humana—no desperdició ningún segundo, atravesó el cuarto y agarró al muchacho por la oreja más cercana. En un mundo donde el más fuerte sobrevive, un titubeo—por más corto que sea—es una señal de debilidad, y un verdadero sobreviviente sabe dos cosas: 1) la debilidad de la presa es la oportunidad del depredador y 2) aquí no espacio para la misericordia.

Justo entonces decidió hacer su aparición una nueva figura en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre ante la escena que se le presentaba; él sólo esperaba ver a su hermano mayor leyendo tranquilamente una revista como todos los martes.

La enfermera (a la que bien podríamos comparar con una leona que acaba de agarrar por el cogote a su cena) arrastró a Taiyou (la gazela degollada) fuera de la habitación, aunque claro, no sin dedicarle a Yuuichi una larga y dura mirada de reproche.

Cuando el contacto visual por fin se hubo terminado, el hermano mayor dejó escapar todo el aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo. Podía escuchar los regaños de Fuyuka y los quejidos de Taiyou en el pasillo, disminuyendo su volumen hasta morir en la distancia.

Kyousuke, que había estado observando el espacio por donde se habían retirado las dos visitas inesperadas, se volteó para observar a su hermano.

— ¿Un día interesante, huh?

Algunas versiones—la de Kyousuke—dicen que este esperó pacientemente a que su hermano mayor terminara de reir y confirmara sus ingeniosas deducciones respecto a los sucesos anteriores a su llegada, mientras que otras—la de Yuuichi—postulan que el delantero de Raimon se enfurruñó en su silla de siempre hasta que el Tsurugi mayor pudo disipar su confusión sin atragantarse con sus propias carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!... si te estas dando el trabajo de leer esta nota de autor al pie de la página, debo suponer que mi pequeña historia fue, aunque sea en el más mínimo nivel, de tu agrado. Gracias por leerla^^ ; he revisado esta historia como quince veces y cada vez le encuentro algo, si se me fue algún otro detalle, por favor no dudes en decirme, y eres libre de dejar tu opinión se aprecian mucho tanto peras como manzanas :-)<strong>


End file.
